


与君长诀

by orange_chen



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	与君长诀

作者：韩砾  
橙代发的er

洪毓是家中二子，上头还有个哥哥，早已成家生子，现如今在他父亲帐下任职。  
他的父亲洪晃老将军年过半百，一生戎马，妾室稀疏，子女甚少。不惑之年才得了二子洪毓，宠爱得紧。

然他倒也不是个泼皮无赖的，他母亲是先丞相之女，教养极好。把个洪毓教得生性洒脱，不拘小节，书也念得通透。一手治理水患时政的漂亮文章几经转手，传到当今圣上跟前去，也得了御口里的一句夸赞“洪二公子，胸罗万卷，思维缜密，妙笔不及”。

宫里头圣上跟前的齐传齐公公，领了一众袅袅娜娜的小宫女儿，着了帝王口谕，带着赏赐便来到了洪家。

洪毓父亲和兄长甚少在家的，现如今能当家做主的，除了他大家闺秀的母上，便就只得他一人了。今日偏生不巧，他母亲素日礼佛，又逢了文殊生辰，昨日傍晚时分便遣了府里头的一众丫鬟小厮，往城外五台山庙里头去了。彼时洪毓下了早课，正做小楷临摹，听了前面传唤，去的时候人已立在正堂里，洪毓依着礼数叩听圣谕。

齐传打眼去瞧地上跪着的少年，方才匆匆忙忙睨过一眼，人倒着实生得唇红齿白，神采奕奕，不像是武家出身。再瞧他身上穿的，通体素玉段白的袍子，刺绣更是精致，束腰上配了玉珏流苏。那玉珏他认得，本是一对，是先皇登基时为感念洪老将军一片衷心，拆了自己的玉佩相赠的。现如今这玉珏的其中一枚配在洪毓身上，足见老将军之器重喜爱了。

老将军是圣上跟前十分倚重的人，半壁江山都托付在他肩上。这样的人物齐传是不敢怠慢的，宣听圣谕后座未落茶未饮，亲去扶了洪毓起身，话语里想着词儿地赞他父亲毕生忠义气吞山河，又赞他好一个钟灵毓秀的洪二公子。

要说圣上今日心血来潮，对他一个名不见经传的闲散少爷，做这甚大排场。洪毓用脚趾头想也明了，笼中金丝，不过趁着这府里头没人，安插些眼线罢了。

朝中利害，人情往来，他父亲倒不是一点没教他兄弟二人。要说起他父亲，的的确确是个完人。昔先帝尚还是皇子之时，他父亲便是侍读，后群起争太子位，也是他与先帝筹谋奔走，不过半年光景，便叫那位坐了东宫。后太子即位，又许洪晃总领六军，得了虎符，常年镇守边疆，便甚少回朝了。

倒真不是人情冷暖帝王无情，君君臣臣古来如此。他父亲历经两朝，手中兵权无减，已是圣恩。外头闲言碎语，洪毓听也听过，说什么洪晃将军，功高震主颇有李代桃僵之意。所幸没传得圣上跟前去，三言两语的，听听便过了。要说起他父亲的心思，洪毓不懂也不敢问。他将母亲与自己都留在这上京皇城里，大抵是许新帝一个心安。洪毓无求，亦无甚报复，父母兄长皆安，诗书与酒，琴音为和。  
当不负春光。

这会儿齐公公后头站着的一十八位宫娥，得了指令，正齐齐朝他跪倒：

见过二公子。

洪毓捂嘴笑，他洪府上上下下统共加起来不过十余主仆。这帝王倒是有趣得紧，活活将他家人口扩了一倍有余。复又意识到自己不够庄重，假意清清嗓子：

帝王仁心，毓感念有余。只这一十八位姐姐，出身高贵。毓武家出身，怕多有怠慢…

齐传在宫里这么多年，人精似的人物。听了这话也只笑一笑，同洪毓又作个揖：  
我的二公子诶，齐某是个下等人。圣上叫咱把人带过来，必有他的用意。二公子也到了可以成家的年纪，挑几个看得顺眼的，不做正妻，纳几房妾室又有什么相干？且都留着吧。

洪毓挑挑眉，纳妾？他父亲兄长若是知道自己在家正事没有，偷偷纳了妾，回来怕是好一顿招呼。虽这般想着，仍是做足礼数，复又行了叩拜，取了赏金，才将齐传送出府去。

余下洪毓同这一十八位宫娥大眼对小眼，十分愁闷。

旁人不知，圣上当然也不知道，他洪毓原是个好男风的。要不然像他这样贯会在风花雪月里浪荡的，娃娃大概都会背三字经了。

等了几日，他母亲从外头观里风尘仆仆地回家来了。洪毓满心欢喜地迎上去，足足做满了揖，又将先头圣上之事说了一通。他母亲机巧得紧，坐下来暖了一口茶水，笑盈盈朝他：

不打紧，挑几个你瞧着顺眼的留下，做些粗使活计，不入内院即可。剩下的回头与你父亲修书，他过几日许是要回来选兵，问问他要不要挑几个去。

洪毓对他母亲，是真真佩服得五体投地的。三言两语打发了丫鬟们，他母亲又拉着他说话，问到：

除这些不相干之人外，圣上可说些别的？

洪毓想一想，是了。传话的齐公公还说，圣上夸我文章写得不错，条理清晰，问问我要不要去礼部，做些文案工作。

他母亲低头思沉默了一默，心里头十分明了圣人的用意。他们这样的人家，每走一步都是在刀尖上，小心谨慎尤为重要。礼部倒不是个风尖浪口的位置，想来圣上也是颇有顾忌，不过是想把洪毓放到个可以管控之处。这般想来也无不可，又对洪毓道：

明日我入宫拜谢，上头若派了文书下来，你便去吧，需得谦逊当心些。

万言万当，不如一默。谨记于心。

就任文书派下来的前几日，洪府里头来了人。

洪毓站在廊下，听偏房里小厮聚着聊天儿，说后面书塾里来了位先生，青衫长衣，模样生得十分俊俏。瞅着二十出头的年纪，脸蛋嫩得能掐出水来。

洪毓笑一笑，二十出头的年纪，再好看能好看到哪里去？还能有外头花楼里十五六岁的小倌儿模样俊俏？

这般想着，穿过长廊抬脚便往后头院子里去。

他母亲善喜诗书，请了先生在家设私塾，家中人丁不多，在这私塾里读书的，除却他父亲至交好友家小年纪些的公子小姐们，也有他自己家里一应仆从子女。

多数时候只教些闲散书籍，不语时政，也无伤大雅。

为此他父亲曾揶揄过母亲，说她倒把一武将世家，管成了个书香门第。她母亲俏皮得很，又反问，多读点书不好？像将军一样整日里打杀得好。

父亲戎马一生，在家事上粗糙得很，对母亲也是信任得很。也便都由她去，书塾这才一直留下来。洪毓也听说，先头书塾的周老夫子近几日是要告老还乡去的，想是寻着了新人。他倒是很想见见，果真有他们说的那般好看？

洪毓去的时候新夫子背着身在整理旧书。

他就着窗格透进的光细细看，果真是青色长衫，身形瘦削得很。这般瘦弱，想是面黄肌瘦，能好看到哪里去，不禁心下自嘲，洪毓啊洪毓，你果真是色欲熏心。正这般想着，周老夫子瞧见了他，喊他一声：

子弈，过来罢。

听着话声儿那青色长衫的少年也转身朝他望过来。

洪毓后来回想起来，大概初见的时候自己就已动了心。什么花楼绝色小倌儿，什么京都第一美人儿，任谁在这少年面前，怕都是要黯然失色的。

他愣怔了好一会儿，直到夫子拿着戒尺敲他脑袋，才回过神来。惊觉自己已经盯着人看了许久，那少年羞红了一张脸，捂着笑意把头低下去了。

洪毓揉了揉脑袋，笔直直弯下腰去，行了个弟子礼：

先生晚好。

老先生素日知道他的这个学生顽劣聪颖，看破也不戳破。只朝着那少年道：

齐光，这便是我与你说的，洪家二公子洪毓，表字子弈的，你俩年纪相仿，可多作交谈。

那被叫作齐光的少年即刻弯腰朝他作揖，浅浅道一声：

见过二公子。

声似银铃。洪毓素好美色的，管不得齐光的这些繁杂礼数，直擎了人手拉到廊下坐下来，打开了话匣子般絮絮问道：

齐光，是哪个齐光？可是云中歌里说的，与日月兮齐光的齐光？

齐光被他抓住了手，羞红了一张脸，只得低声回他：

回二公子，正是。

洪毓又言：

那可真是个好名字了，你父亲与你取的吗？

齐光大抵是没见过这么自来熟的，抬眼瞧一瞧此刻坐得离自己不过咫尺距离的人，又回：

不是，家母取的。

“哦，令堂可真真好学问呐。”

齐光嗯了一声儿没再回话，洪毓也想不出新的话头来，只直愣愣盯着人看。两人良久不说话，洪毓偏还拉着齐光的手，无意识地放在手心里摩挲。只觉那手啊，柔若无骨似的，好似自己稍一用力便要折了去。

齐光羞臊得很，悄悄使劲儿想将手收回来，不想那头洪毓握得可紧，竟一下子没抽出来。这回齐光可有些恼怒了，瞪大了一双水汪汪的眸子朝他：

二公子自重。

话音不高，倒引起了那边正整理行李的老先生的注意。洪毓心下一慌，将将松手叫人挣脱了去。

失了手里头的肤如凝脂，洪毓才大梦初醒一般给人赔礼：

对不住对不住，齐光，实在对不住…

可他对不住半天，也没说出个所以然来。对不住什么？洪毓搞不懂，花楼里最最勾人的小倌儿醉意盎然地倒在他怀里，他平素都能忍上一忍，怎生得今日见了这少年，自己倒像是被勾了魂去。他读的那些书，他母亲教他的那些道理，竟全然忘记了。

现下可好，那少年步履匆匆明显避着他去。读了二十载圣贤书，到头来却叫人当作了急色鬼。

带着些懊恼与羞愧，洪毓几乎梦游一般回了自己内室。

夜里做了惊奇的梦。那少年被他摆成这样那样的姿势，由着他在体内横冲直撞，软着身子卧在他怀里，哑着声音叫他子弈哥哥。

一宿缠绵，一宿春梦。

再见到齐光已是半旬以后。那时洪毓已得了就职文书，每日里早出晚归。礼部里没什么重要的差事交与他，他也乐得清闲，熟识一些必要的案头即可。有趣的是，帝王总在酉时传他进宫去陪着下棋，旁敲侧击问些府里的事情。

洪毓一一如实答，因而时常耽搁回府的时间，许多次晚归书塾已经下课，都没见着齐光。

终是轮了休沐，头天一早，他便去了齐光处。

去的时候齐光在讲论语，正讲到克己复礼为仁，他解释说，为人要克制心性，尊礼是为仁。

洪毓笑一笑，自在廊下寻了个坐处等他。

大抵坐了有半个时辰，他听学堂里头喧闹起来，有小小幼童嬉闹的声音传出来，隐约听着几声“夫子再见”，他知道里面是下了学了，抬脚缓缓走进去。

齐光抬头见是他，朝他点个头算是招呼，又低头收拾起自己的文案来。

洪毓见他如此，只当他还在为那日的唐突生气，又想着话题来问他：

“夫子身上似有甜香，上回见面就闻见了。”

“哦，我惯常做些熏香来熏衣服的。怎么，子弈不喜么？”

这话问的，洪毓心头痒痒的，也不知是他在意自己的看法，还是只是礼数周全。洪毓一颗七窍玲珑心转了几转，说出口的话还是直白:

喜，怎么不喜。夫子怎样我都喜。

倏倏见齐光又红了脸，实在是可人得紧。他大概是天上白雪吧，洪毓在自己翻腾的心思里胡乱地想。

齐光收了东西，见他木讷模样，低眉笑一笑，问他：

今日时辰尚早，听闻西市里近几日开市，来了许多新鲜玩意儿。二公子无事，陪我去走一走？

洪毓自然言好，他正愁找不着机会与人单独相处。

出来的时候已经是华灯初上，齐光换了月色长袍，细细做了束腰，趁得整个人都精神不少。他本儒雅，洪毓又是个风度翩翩的，普一入市，便招人瞩目。

洪毓在外头浪荡惯了，颇认得些人，不时得些人同他打招呼，叫他二公子晚好。越是夜了，集市上人越多，二人并肩涉步，聊些诗词歌赋与市井传闻，倒也有趣。

齐光问起他礼部里的差事，洪毓笑道：

不过是些闲散差事，我于圣人，棋子罢了。

齐光听他说了大不敬的话，惊慌着一双桃花眼伸手来捂他的嘴：

可别胡说！

此刻夜市里人声鼎沸，但洪毓仿佛只能看见齐光似的，他伸手去抓贴在他唇上的柔荑小手，两人就这样站在人流里，听着不知是谁的心跳声，好似时光都静止。

不知是谁，从背后撞了齐光一个趔趄，洪毓伸手去扶，堪堪就将人揽进了怀里。

洪毓知道那人现在一定是羞红了脸，要不然不会用力推开他便自顾自朝前走去，一副完全不想搭理他的模样。洪毓此刻心情大好，喊着齐光等我，复又追上去。

两人转着转着来到了洪毓素日常来的花楼。

洪毓无甚顾忌，抬腿就要往里走。他本也想探探齐光心意，醋他一醋，不想齐光落落大方，也跟着他涉足入内。

里头的妈妈见是熟人，热络得紧，凑近了来同洪毓搭话：

见二公子晚好，不巧得很，白素今日有客，我着其他小馆儿来陪您？

洪毓收了折扇，将人推一推：

不必，今日带了朋友，雅间温壶酒，着个好琴师来。

说着便带人轻车熟路往楼上去。

两人寻了位置坐下来，琴音适才袅袅响起。

齐光对他：

倒是个好地方。

“好地方多得很，日后与齐光常见。”

这人贯是轻浮，齐光不说话了，只透着小窗往楼下瞧。

台子上在唱柳永的词，正唱到此去经年，应是良辰好景虚设这一句，低回婉转，琴音凄凄。齐光默了一默，呆了半晌接了下句，便纵有千种风情，更与何人说。

洪毓接话接得顺畅：“齐光风情，说与子弈便可。”说罢又朝齐光倾了倾，“万不可说与旁人听。”

洪毓说完这话，正巧温好的酒送上来，齐光与他倒一杯，戏谑问道：

二公子这话，说与多少人听过了？先头那位妈妈提到的白素，可又是哪位知心人？

洪毓听他这话问得酸溜溜，心下畅快得很：

子弈哪得那许多闲功夫，去解他人风情。齐光说的白素，倒也不是知心人，他琴弹得比一般人好些，因而更熟识一些。

齐光也不答话，懒怠听他鬼扯，收了心思去细细听台下唱词了。

洪毓是不知齐光酒量的，缓过神来那人已半壶酒下肚，面色绯红，映在暖洋洋的灯光下煞是好看。

洪毓低低叫他一声：

齐光。

那边转过脸来，醉意朦胧地应了他一声：

嗯。

洪毓叹口气，走上前去将人扶起来：

你醉了，我带你回去。

那人软了身子站不起来，洪毓心知今日是不能回去了。着人来换了房又铺好被褥，将人扶了躺好又替他掖好被子。正想着自己也去找个地儿凑合一晚，将将被人拉住了手：

子弈，你就在这处别走可好？

洪毓瞧他染了醉意湿漉漉的一双眸子，微微张起的红唇，想着今晚自己怕是要交代在这儿。

虽这般想着，手里动作倒也利索，除了外袍便同他一同卷进薄被里去。齐光着了里衣，绯红着一张脸贴在洪毓怀里。洪毓僵硬着身子动也不敢动，奈何怀里的人此时还有一下没一下地蹭着他的大腿。

坐怀不乱是柳下惠，不是他洪子弈。

在齐光堪堪碰到他亵裤里的软肉时，他就翻身将人压在了身下。

齐光的舌头同他的脸颊一样烫，可他的舌头好舒服，洪毓觉得自己好似渴了一路的旅人，而齐光的舌头是沙漠里的甘泉。他只知一路追着他的软舌，压着他辗转厮磨。洪毓吻得忘情，竟恨不能将齐光嚼碎了咽进肚里去。他这般想着，果真牙齿用了力，只听齐光一声吃痛的呻吟，他才如梦初醒般把人放开，忙不迭地与人道歉。

齐光得了新鲜空气，只顾上大口喘气，哪顾得上那人明显言不由衷的歉意。

见他胸口起伏渐渐平稳，洪毓又凑了来向他讨饶。洪毓其实是真不知道自己怎么了，他一看到齐光就控制不住自己似的。那个人好像哪里都在引诱他，他张了红唇洪毓便想吻，他绯红了脸洪毓就想戏弄。此刻他半醉不醉，软着身子靠在洪毓怀里，便就只剩下狠狠进入他身体，叫他哑着声音哭着喊自己的名字的龌龊想法。  
无药可救。

齐光一直没说话，洪毓弄不懂他到底是醉着还是醒着，也不敢乱动，直到那人把自己重新贴过来靠近他怀里。复又等了一会儿，见他呼吸绵长，知他是睡去了，洪毓才敢合上眼睛。

那之后他去书塾就更勤了。听了什么有趣的故事，要凑去与齐光讲一讲，得了什么新鲜玩意儿，也送去与齐光瞧一瞧。

然齐光待他总是淡淡的，保持着不近又不远的距离，好似那夜里同洪毓接吻的人不是他一般。但他也不推拒洪毓，洪毓兴起好牵他手的，他也不恼，洪毓牵了左手，他便用右手临字，也不妨事。

洪毓只觉自己要把心剖给人看了，却也猜不透齐光的心思。

要说他不喜欢自己吧，洪毓能感觉出来他对自己不一样。要说他也喜欢自己，洪毓觉得可能也没到那份儿上。

能怎么着呢，洪毓没追过人。反正齐光也不恼他，他只要常来，同他笑闹一处，齐光总归会动心。

只一点不好，他现下见着齐光，便想起那日夜里醉酒的场景来。齐光对着他说话，他瞧着那张小嘴一张一合，满心里想的都是何时能再尝上一口。

煎熬得很。

日子便这样不紧不慢地过。

洪毓长到弱冠，差几日便是生辰。来府里提亲的快要踏破门槛，先开始他还有耐心，一个个相过去，搜肠刮肚想着理由拒绝。后来他连看一看的耐性都没有，一应全由他母亲做主，自己躲在齐光处，那人在忙，他便寻个卧躺处，看书弹琴，自在得意。

齐光不说他的，他也知晓洪毓的难处。那人对自己将真心表了又表，齐光也不是没有动心。只是将将卡在他要娶妻生子这条道上。洪毓不说，他自不好说。

洪毓想借一处清净，齐光能给的，也唯有这处清净了，便都由着他去。

他读书，齐光便与他搜索些有趣的，他练字，齐光便与他站一处研磨，他弹琴，齐光尚还会吹笛子。

好不快活。

待得久了洪毓的母亲会来催，开始的时候还会找些理由，诸如前堂有事要同洪毓商量，着人来请他前去。渐渐的，他母亲跟前贴身的侍女往书塾门口站一站，洪毓便就知道是来催他的了，虽心不甘情不愿，也不得不去。

齐光都看在眼里。

某日夜里他始吹了灯，就听到窗户咯吱响了几声。他翻身从床上坐起来，看到洪毓一团黑影，坐在他床沿上，一双眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他看。

洪毓不说话，齐光也不说话。

良久感觉到那人握了自己的手，放在手心里。他手心里都是冷汗，齐光自床头摸出一方帕子来，与他细细擦拭。

洪毓见不得他这幅事不关己淡定自若的样子，双手握了他肩膀，将他贴到自己胸口处，闷闷地问：

齐光，你对我，到底怎么想的？

“子弈，其实我怎么想的有什么相干。你怎么想的，才重要。”

洪毓不说话了，他懂齐光的意思。他父母爱他宠他，但他是家中男丁，他肩上有责任。

他在黑暗里抱了齐光好一会儿，仿佛下了决心般：

你在意的事情我去处理，我只要你一句准话，你到底，有没有把我放在心上？

齐光叹口气，将自己从他怀里撤出来，合了被子躺下，才道：

你走吧。

他说完这话，洪毓没了声响，齐光也不理他。也不知那人在黑暗里站了多久，久到齐光都快睡着了，才听得窗户出了点声响。齐光探头去看，窗外已泛鱼白。

好几日不曾见到洪毓，齐光自前头来，听到他身边的小厮们正聊着天，说少爷和同期的一众好友去花楼里喝酒去了，许是喝多，晚些要去接他。

齐光站定，心下生出些自嘲的情绪来。怎么敢相信那人说的，他在意的事情都会解决。还叫他等他，真是可笑。那人风月里浪荡惯了的，一颗真心于他有什么可贵？他洪二少若是愿意，这上京里谁的真心得不到。

浑浑噩噩下了学堂，齐光弄不清楚自己此刻站在花楼门口的心情。

迎面朝他凑近的妈妈有过目不忘的本事，朝他笑着，来找洪二公子的吧，楼上老地方。

他秉着呼吸敲门的时候还在问自己为什么会站在这里，曲着手节敲下去第三次，他就被拽了进去。

此刻将他压在门板上的少年，哪里有半分醉酒的样子。一双丹凤眼正目不转睛地望着他，口中吐息如兰：

齐光，我知道你会来。

“你…你叫他们骗我？”

洪毓瞧着他瞪大的眸子，好似满天星尘都映在里头，促狭笑一笑才答道：

嗯，我叫他们告诉你我在喝花酒，我想看看你会不会来。齐光，你心里有我。

被戳穿心思的人恼怒之极，伸手去推他，不想却被人擎了手腕，举过头顶按在门板上，滚烫潮湿的吻便落了下来。

不同于那晚克制不住的暴戾，此回洪毓吻得异常细致。他将齐光的舌头含在口中细细吮吸，又伸了舌尖去顶他的上颚，逼得齐光将嘴巴又张开些，他方卷入长舌，将齐光的味道细细品尝。

齐光叫他吻得喘不过气来，早脱了力软软倚在他身上。洪毓收了手来解他腰上的束封，又来解他衣裳，齐光软了身子推拒不得，只能容他来扯自己衣襟上的盘扣。

齐光精瘦，洪毓从他散开的外袍处将手探进去，摸到他腰上的软肉，微凉的手指激得齐光一抖，不自知地呻吟出声。

“嗯……子弈…”

外袍被洪毓拉到身下，露出半边肩膀来。此刻齐光眼角含泪，红肿着一张唇的模样实在是诱人。胸前的一颗茱萸果被洪毓含进口中，他正用牙齿轻轻啃咬着，余下一只手去碾另一边的。齐光只剩下喘息的力气，反反复复低声去叫洪毓的名字，一面推说着不要，一面将自己的胸口再送出去。

洪毓把手伸进齐光亵裤里去，只觉指间甚是滑腻，知道那底裤里头早已是潮湿一片，低低笑一声，终是放开齐光胸前的两颗肉粒，屈下身来褪去他的底裤，将跳出来的性器含入口中。

齐光哪曾被人这样对待过，一时竟不知作何反应，只得将手撑在洪毓肩膀上，方支撑住自己不住发软的小腿。

那人竟是个口技极好的，软软的舌头绕着他的铃口打旋，火热的舌腔烧得他发烫。一波又一波灭顶的快感激得他的脑袋发晕，在那人为他做了几个来回的深吞后直直射进洪毓嘴里。

缓过神来自己已经瘫软在洪毓怀里，洪毓吞了口里的津液，将他打横抱起来，一边还与他打趣：

夫子这是多久没做过了，这么多？往日里你总教学生克己复礼，今日可曾体会到这白日宣淫的乐趣？

齐光是又急又臊，气他用圣人之语讲些污秽之词，奈何自己全身发软，被人抱在怀里动弹不得。只得闭了嘴巴，由着他把自己丢进松软的床铺里去。

将将躺好那人便欺身压下来，扯掉齐光身上早已零落的衬衣，也除去自己的，方伸手从床头取了一只罐子出来。

齐光未经情事，但也知道那是什么。慌了神想躲，却被人撑起了半边身体，屈了双腿，将浅色的后穴露出来。

那人从小罐里头沾了一点膏体出来，齐光背了手不愿再看，只觉清清凉凉，由着洪毓的手指送入后穴去与他细细做扩张。等紧致的甬道终于适应了三指的宽度，洪毓才除了底裤将自己硬挺的物实缓缓朝里送。

齐光此刻得了半分的清明，捉住他作弄的手问了一句：

子弈，你可都想好了？

洪毓顿了顿，不曾回话，将自己的物实尽数送进去。齐光张张嘴巴，而后硬是咬紧了嘴唇，没发出声音来。

洪毓在他体内抽插来回，半晌触到一块硬的，叫齐光忽然蜷了身子控制不住呻吟出声，便紧着往那一点上撞。齐光叫他撞得头晕眼花，不知是痛的还是吃不住这顶弄，竟期期艾艾哭起来。

洪毓缓了速度来吻他，又同他唇齿相依。吻了半晌又觉洪毓加快了速度，齐光只觉那埋在自己体内的物实又涨大几分，然后悉数泄进他体内。

缓了几刻，洪毓退出他身体，躺到齐光侧边来，才同齐光说：

我心匪石。

齐光静了半晌，许是得了自己想要的答案，默默将自己贴进洪毓怀里去了。

洪毓终是放下心来，那个深夜里自己像傻子一样在齐光床头站到东方既白，那些自己一次又一次反反复复的表白与衷心，在这个晚上，都得到了回应。

此后洪毓常与齐光一处，闹着闹着两人便痴缠了视线，大抵是分不开的四瓣唇，又或是初识性爱的热情与悸动。总之每每等齐光反应过来，自己便已被压在了卧榻上。

那人小狼狗一般嗅着他的颈窝，说着不知是玩笑还是认真的轻浮话：

齐光好香。

又闹他叫他子弈，叫他哥哥，叫他官人，齐光只得依他。

横竖，他一直被人放在心里。

是日黄昏，洪毓自礼部归。

“花楼里那位叫白素的小倌儿，前些日子忽然暴毙啦。”

来接洪毓回府的小厮，一路走一路说与他听：

“具体我也不知，我那日替您跑腿，给刘三公子送书帖去，听他身边小厮说起的。说白小公子死的时候可惨啦，七窍流血，死的时候，还正伺候着人呢，把个恩客吓得半死，从床上爬起来，衣服也没穿好就跑啦。”

洪毓低低哦了一声，没再问话。

说起来这位叫白素的小倌儿，洪毓其实颇有些印象。白素是读过书的，早年间他父亲也在朝廷里当官，后来家道中落，白素才落得个青楼唱曲的生计。这人是个知己，洪毓与他谈风花雪月他也接得上，与他谈高山流水他也接得上。没遇见齐光之前，他曾想过将人带回去的。巧就巧在那日他在廊下听了谁的半句言辞，说起齐光天人之姿，引他亦步亦趋，后来他便得了齐光了。

得了齐光，他便没再去过花楼。这位叫白素的小倌儿，约莫已有两月多未见了，竟不知得了什么怪病，好生生的，死得这么凄惨。

两人说着话，车马已到将军府。

他在朝里几日正逢到皇家祭祀，他虽无甚实责，也忙前忙后大半个月。许久未见他母亲，今日逢了休沐，心里头虽惦记着齐光，仍是先去他母亲院里头请安去了。

他母亲卧在软塌里，咳嗽得厉害。先前已有家厮报他，说他母亲染了风寒，七日有余。洪毓不谙病理，他母亲说没事，又打发了他出来，同他说，也是许久未见齐光，叫他去见见，洪毓只得跪了安又往齐光处去。

说起来他母亲知晓他与齐光的事情也是巧合。

某日傍晚他与齐光逛了集市回来，适逢大雨，两人湿透了衣裳躲在洪毓寝卧里，换着换着衣裳呢也不知是谁先起的头，总之两人便滚到了床上去。

往常齐光从不在洪毓处过夜，那日许是淋了雨，两人又折腾了半宿。齐光有些低烧，早晨起来得晚了，偏生被他母亲堵在了外室，败露了情事。

齐光面薄，收拾了衣物没说话，同洪毓齐齐跪在他母亲跟前。

也不知洪毓与他母亲说了什么，第二次见的时候，他母亲给齐光赠了玉珏。齐光认得，那是同洪毓身上是一对的。

他母亲常说，年纪大了夜里睡眠不好。过了几日齐光做了安神的香囊，与他母亲送去。

自此无话。

洪毓近来不对劲得很，连着三次休沐，都没来找齐光。齐光有些坐不住，去问了洪毓近身的人，知道前些日子是出府去了，今日刚回，人在书房。晚间的时候沐浴更衣，去寻了他。

去的时候洪毓在做小楷临摹，他字写得十分漂亮。今日不知何故，没写几笔就团作一团扔下来，齐光自外室走进去不过片刻的功夫，地上已散落了一摊。

齐光走近了，洪毓头也没抬，只是搁了笔，定定地对着桌案上的纸张看。齐光顺着他看过去，雪色的宣纸上清清白白四个大字，力透纸背。

“子弈好字。”

洪毓未作答，抬起头来盯着齐光看。齐光被他看得发毛，问道：

可是出了什么事?

洪毓从袖兜里掏出枚香包来，掷在他面前，问：

齐光可认得？

齐光只觉天旋地转，好在身后撑着洪毓的案桌，将将站住，问他：

你哪里得来的？

“花楼里妈妈送给我来的，她说白素到死都揣着这香囊，她以为是我先前送他的，还给我来做个念想。”

“念想？世人竟都知，你洪二公子长情。”齐光听到这里，笑出声来。

洪毓被他说得有些发臊，然面上未露神色，定了定又说：

我瞧着这香囊十分眼熟，同你着我送我母亲的十分相像。今日早间回来，我去拜见母亲，果见她将你赠的香包一直放在枕头边。你那时候送她，与我说是安神之用，我竟不知，我竟不知…

齐光见他说不下去，默默走去寻了张椅子，自在窗下坐下来。洪毓这书房好风光，他含着金汤匙出生，平日里吃穿用度，都是好的。

他跟自己，到底不一样。

“嗯，是我做的，我下的毒。你母亲的香包，你喜欢的那个小馆儿，都是我做的。”

洪毓今早自外面医药馆里回来，心里早有了数，只是现下听齐光这么不痛不痒地说出来，他心里头惊异是大过了悲愤的。

他母亲把这香囊当宝贝一般收着，日日搁在枕头边，平日里回来去探都要打发自己先来齐光处。

他张张嘴，说不出话，半晌憋了眼泪，问他：

我同我母亲，当真待你不好么？你本天上白雪一般的人物，你去哪里学得这三教九流的手段？！

“学？我没有学，我本就会。我学了十年，精通药理。你那会儿总问我身上何以总有异香，你头一回在书塾里见我，回去做了一宿的梦吧。媚药是青楼里实在寻常的手段，我学这个不过半日，那时候不曾想自己也有以色诱人的一天，你天真，你动心很早，我那药只对你用过一次。

我一直在想，我一个外男，如何接近你母亲，巧就巧在，她同你一样的心思单纯。原是你为我求情，她竟赠了皇帝的玉珏给我，我正愁做好的香包送不进去，可巧就给了我理由。

其实还有，你发现得太早，我还有很多事没来得及做……”

齐光说这话时，脸上始终淡淡的。洪毓听了半晌，只记得那句“你天真，你动心极早”，他有一句话，囫囵吞在嘴巴里，不敢问出声。

他俩人一个坐在案桌前，一个坐在窗下，遥遥相对。

洪毓没说话，齐光又道：

你想问我，为何如此，对吧。我与你说桩旧事，你听了将我扭送官府也罢，偷摸处死在这庭院之中也罢，我没什么可后悔的。

晚夏天气剧变，他俩人在室内坐了会儿，外头原本亮堂的天忽地暗下来，紧接着便有豆大的雨点砸到齐光身上来。洪毓起身去他身侧替他关窗，见雨已打湿了他的鬓发，黏黏几缕贴在他半边脸上。他本白嫩，现下看来竟显出几分仓惶来。

洪毓也自他身边坐下，听了段陈年旧事。

“十五年前，先帝还在位的时候，曾将长公主许给当时的五品从官顾长明，后又提他官至左丞。他那时不过也同我现在这般，二十出头的年纪，初入官场，站错了阵营。皇位之争中他支持九王爷，同你祖父右丞大人意见相左。你祖父同你父亲的确好手段，不过半年，九王爷的党羽便死的死散的散。也是他们两位呕心沥血，经营谋略，才有了当今圣上稳固的帝位。党羽之争，本就弱肉强食，我父亲跟错了人，削官降级本也无话可说。

可他是驸马，虽站错阵营，得公主庇佑，总能饶他一命。可你祖父好狠的心，三邀我父亲入府宴酒。我父亲左右推拒不得，登门拜访。我生母姓林，本是他府上打杂的丫鬟，被下了药送到我父亲榻上。酒过三巡你祖父又留他宿，那夜里便有了我。

那时候他与公主婚期尚还未到，你祖父满口谎话，言我父亲喝醉了酒非要对他府上丫鬟用强，他左右顾及不得，才叫我父亲得手。

后来东窗事发，公主心寒，他被下至死牢，在新帝即位之前就处了斩首。我母亲三月已显怀，四处求人得了帮助才逃了出去，但丞相大人要斩草除根，我长到五岁，有一天她出去没再回来。

子弈你方才问我，为何要学这三教九流的下作手段。你可还记得有一日你同我出门游街，路上遇到个蓬头垢面的乞丐，你心善赏了铜钱给他，他非但不作感激，用乌糟的手来抓你衣摆，求你再多赏他一些。你当时气急，扔了一锭银子便跑，回府便将外袍脱了叫人拿去扔了。

你同我抱怨人心不足蛇吞象，我那时没说话。可我实在理解他，你没过过吃了这顿没下顿的日子，你没吃过苦。那乞者做的，我从前都做过。若不是遇到周老夫子，我大概如今不会站在这里。

你问我为什么，我心里头有恨，可我又不知恨谁，我恨你祖父，又恨你父亲，可我又知道那些不过是政见不合的常见手段。子弈，有人生庙堂，有人生腌臜，我就生在这腌臜地，没有这股恨，我活不下去。

尾声

今日山里来了贵客。

供奉文殊菩萨的庙堂里跪着的是洪老将军和他夫人，后头着了金丝滚边袍子的，是洪家二公子，外头一顺溜跪着好些丫鬟仆从，很是壮观。

今日做这甚大排场，原不过是为还愿来。

洪二公子单名一个毓字，已二十有一，再过几月便是生辰，模样生得俊美，人面桃花，却不知何故，房内空空，至今未娶妻纳妾。

洪毓在礼部里当差，文案写得细致，一手漂亮蝇头小楷深得圣上欢心。长公主长到十四，风流标志，今晨洪老将军胜仗归来入宫面圣，朝堂之上便得了圣旨，公主下嫁。

这才令得阖府欢喜，浩浩荡荡上这庙里来。

定亲的日子来得极快。

人间四月芳菲尽，山寺桃花始盛开。这外头繁花似锦，春色撩人，洪毓一袭大红衣袍，烫了金乌纹样。那轿子里款步而下的姑娘，凤冠霞帔，琉璃珠帘后头的一双美眸，顾盼生姿。

握了她柔弱无骨的手先拜帝王再拜父母，听了冗长的唱词叫他今后以礼相待相敬如宾。推杯换盏的酒席他熟悉得很，可酩酊大醉也不会再有人来带他回家。

暖床上坐着的姑娘小他七岁，可他洞房之前却要先跪她，公主千岁。

那小孩模样的女子自掀了头帘，一双葡萄碧眼滴溜溜朝他看，瘪了嘴巴对他：

我等了许久，我好饿，可嬷嬷们就是不让我先吃。

洪毓朝她笑：

那被子里头好些红枣花生，你摸出来吃了便是。

小姑娘当真伸手去摸，摸出好些个半拳大小的枣子，坐着吃得开心。

洪毓坐在喜布铺就的圆桌旁，忽地想起那个有着同样眼睛的少年来。掐指算一算，他离开这上京皇城，已近一年。

那个风雨大作的夏日午后，少年同他讲了一段锥心蚀骨的前尘往事，再无后话。某日洪毓午憩，朦胧里见他好像站在自己床头，红肿了一双眼瞧着自己。等他睡醒了，床头果真放着一枚玉珏，此后再没见过齐光。

“洪毓，洪毓？”小姑娘见他出神，伸了手来推他。

“嗯？公主怎么了？”

“我出宫前，嬷嬷教我，要叫你夫君，或是叫你官人，你看我叫你什么好？”

齐光，齐光，你叫我一声哥哥，你再叫一声，要么你叫我官人吧，我瞧外头娘子们都这么叫。

“无妨，公主想叫微臣什么，便叫什么。”

“那我，便叫你官人吧。”

“也好。”

TBC.


End file.
